jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Gothi
Gothi (ang. Gothi) — bohaterka pojawiająca się w filmach i serialu, starsza kobieta należąca do klanu Wandali, pełniąca funkcję plemiennej szamanki. Jest niemową, jednak doskonale wie, co dzieje się wokół niej, dlatego wyraża swoje myśli i przepowiednie poprzez pisanie hieroglifów. Wytresowała wiele smoków z gatunku Straszliwców Straszliwych, jednak jej ulubieńcem jest pupil, którego dokładne imię pozostaje nieznane. Wygląd Gothi ze względu na podeszły wiek jest o wiele niższa niż reszta klanu wandali. Nosi ciemnobrązową kamizelkę, spod której wystaje beżowa tunika. Na prawym ramieniu ma jasny lekko wyblakły tatuaż w kształcie smoka. Na ręce ma także trzy blizny po ukąszeniu Snow Wraitha, jednak została ona pokazana wyłącznie w'' Race to the Edge. Nogi są chronione przez grube, kozaki z futrem. Początkowo jej ręce są nagie, jednak w ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Gothi nosi wykonane z futra karwasze oplatane sznurkiem. Jej włosy są siwe. Staruszka zaplata dwa dość duże warkocze po bokach głowy. Na nich spoczywa metalowy, niewielki hełm z dwoma długimi, wygiętymi w kształt litery „S”, rogami. Na czubku hełmu znajduje się rząd niewielkich kolców. Gothi nie rozstaje się ze swoją laską, mającą różnorodne zastosowanie. Jest to przede wszystkim charakterystyczne insygnium szamanki, używa jej także do rysowania znaków na ziemi lub przyszpilania ludzi do gruntu ( jak uczyniła kiedyś z Mieczykiem, gdy ten za bardzo ją zirytował ). Laska ta jest wykonana z drewna i jest znacznie wyższa od Gothi, opleciona sznurem i przywiązane są do nie kły zwierząt. Laska na końcu ma wyprofilowanie na kształt haka. Charakter Chociaż nie potrafi rozmawiać, szamanka jest niewątpliwie osobą sympatyczną, łagodną i wyrozumiałą, dlatego zaskarbiła sobie sympatię wszystkich mieszkańców wioski. Po zawarciu pokoju ze smokami również te stworzenia pokochały staruszkę, dlatego w jej domu mieszka mnóstwo Straszliwców, które bawią się, a nawet śpią w jednym łóżku z Gothi. Jako szamanka, jest ona obiektywna i sprawiedliwa. Pozostaje wierna tradycjom, które konsekwentnie wypełnia. Ona również ocenia wikingów i wyłania zwycięzców podczas Smoczego Szkolenia, gdzie wskazuje najlepszego wojownika według umiejętności, jakimi się wykazuje. Gothi cechuje również mądrość. Ponieważ przeżyła wśród członków klanu wiele lat, doskonale rozumie nękające ich problemy. Zna również choroby, na jakie zapadają smoki, i potrafi wskazać właściwe lekarstwo. Umiejętności *'Przewidywanie' — Gothi potrafi przewidzieć różne wydarzenia, między innymi pogodę. Dzięki temu, że mieszka w najwyżej zlokalizowanym na wyspie domu, widzi daleki horyzont oraz panujące tam warunki atmosferyczne. *'Mądrość' — kobieta wie o wielu rzeczach, o których pozostali wikingowie nie mają pojęcia. Kiedy w odcinku Smoczy kwiat smoki zachorowały na tajemniczą chorobę, żaden z treserów nie był w stanie zdiagnozować jej przyczyny — udało się to Gothi. *'Tresura' — bardzo dobrze porozumiewa się ze smokami. Zaprzyjaźniła się z bardzo wieloma przedstawicielami gatunku Straszliwców, lecz ma dobry kontakt z każdym innym stworzeniem żyjącym w wiosce. Prawdopodobnie zna tajniki komunikacji między smokami i sama potrafi się z nimi porozumiewać. Historia Przeszłość O przeszłości Gothi wiadomo tylko tyle, że wybrała się kiedyś na wyprawę na Lodowcową Wyspę wraz z grupą innych wikingów. Na wyspie tej została ukąszona przez Snow Wraitha, a trzy blizny po tym ukąszeniu pozostały na jej ręce na długi czas. ''Jak wytresować smoka Zadaniem Gothi było wybranie najbardziej obiecującego, młodego wikinga, aby zawalczył z wówczas groźnym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem na Smoczej Arenie w ramach końcowego egzaminu podczas smoczego szkolenia. Jeśli dziecko wygra, staje się pełnoprawnym wikingiem. Kobieta obserwowała przebieg całego smoczego szkolenia i to właśnie staruszka była osobą, która wybrała Czkawkę na finałową walkę z wybranym smokiem, odrzucając tym samym Astrid. Gothi pojawiła się jeszcze przez chwilę, pocieszając dwójkę małych dzieci, kiedy to całe plemię wyruszyło na walkę ze smokami w Smoczym Leżu. Jeźdźcy smoków W odcinku ''Folwark zwierzęcy, Stoick i Pyskacz, chcąc się upewnić, czy naprawdę nad Berk nadchodzi potężna burza, udają się do domu Gothi. Ta mówi im, że Wiadro ma rację i burza dotrze na wyspę dość szybko. Gothi pojawia się na krótko w odcinku W smokach nadzieja, gdy Stoick ogłasza, że z Berk zostaną wygnane wszystkie smoki. Staruszka pojawiła się także w odcinku Smoczy kwiat, kiedy to Pyskacz proponuje, by poprosić ją o pomoc w sprawie tajemniczej choroby smoków. Informuje ich, że smoki są uczulone na coś, co niedawno pojawiło się na wyspie. Proponuje też, aby pozbyć się wszystkiego, co zostało przywiezione. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Efekt węgorza na wyspie rozprzestrzenia się choroba dopadająca wikingów. Gothi wręcza nastoletnim wikingom listę składników na sporządzenie lekarstwa. ''Race to the Edge W odcinku ''Dragon Eye of the Beholder (część 2) Gothi (oczywiście za pomocą swoich znaków) opowiada historię sprzed lat, gdy wraz z grupą innych Wandali była na Lodowcowej Wyspie, na której została ukąszona przez Snow Wraitha. Dzięki tej historii jeźdźcy smoków dowiadują się, że ząb tego smoka działa niczym klucz i udają się wraz z Gothi na ową wyspę, aby zdobyć ząb Snow Wraitha. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Gothi ze swoimi StraszliwcamiGothi pojawia się również w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Od czasu zawarcia pokoju ze smokami zaprzyjaźniła się z grupką Straszliwców Straszliwych, którymi się opiekuje. Na początku jest obecna obok Stoicka, obserwując zmagania jeźdźców w wyścigach smoków. Kiedy Drago przybył na Berk i zaczął wcielać tutejsze smoki do swojej armii, jej Straszliwce były kontrolowane przez Oszołomostracha. Po tym, jak Czkawka pokonał Krwawdonia, Gothi odzyskała swoje smoki, które bardzo ciepło ją przywitały. Pod koniec filmu kobieta zaprasza do siebie Czkawkę, by przekazać mu tytuł wodza. Chłopak klęka przed szamanką, ona zaś rysuje mu na czole popiołem znak wodza. Ciekawostki *thumb|166px|[[Dom Gothi]]Gothi żyje w izolacji od pozostałych mieszkańców wioski, w domku położonym bardzo wysoko nad wyspą Berk. Dzięki temu widzi zbliżające się do wyspy chmury i potrafi przewidzieć pogodę. *W filmie Jak wytresować smoka Stoick nazwał ją Babką. *Pyskacz wydaje się jedynym wikingiem rozumiejącym pismo Gothi, jednak w jednym z odcinków serialu to Śledzik tłumaczy jej rysunki. *Przesąd wikingów mówi, że Gothi potrafi powiedzieć, kiedy umrzesz, patrząc na twój język, bądź paznokcie. *Często odczytanie jej pisma jest trudne, Pyskacz tłumaczący tekst Gothi, często myli poszczególne słowa lub całe zdania. *Wytresowała wiele Straszliwców Straszliwych, z których jej ulubieńcem i najlepszym przyjacielem jest Pupil Gothi; *Gothi jest prawdopodobnie najstarsza w Wiosce. *W Jak wytresować smoka 2 wydaje dźwięki, wcześniej była kompletnie niema. Zobacz też en::Gothi es::Gothi it:Gothi de:Gothi Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons